Surviving Kino Der Toten
by brunnettewriter
Summary: The 4 men are teleported to Kino Der Toten after surviving in Der Riese. Before a zombie wave takes place, they find a girl fighting for herself. Romance in future chapters. Rated M for sexual contact.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Impression

"Augh, where the fuck are we Richtofen" Dempsey grumbled.

"It seems zhat zhe teleporter brought us to zhis theater, Kino Der Toten" Richtofen stated as he walked out of the teleporter.

"Well if i have vodka with me, im fine" Nikolai muttered.

"Its gonna take time to get use to this place" Takeo inputed.

"Yeah same" Dempsey said while walking around.

"Vell take a tour of zhe wunderbull theater!" Richtofen squealed.

"Zhe zombies shouldn't arrive till later, zhey're sense of shmell vont sniff us out for a while" He continued.

"Beats me" Dempsey chatted as he jumped off the stage, towards the Juggernaut machine.

"Hey! I already found the juggernaut machine!" Dempsey hollered over his shoulder.

"Very nice" Richtofen mumbled sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Dempsey led his way through the hall way, looking to his left he seen a barricade and to his right, another door. He kicked the door open and walked through the old room, leading to a smaller door. He opened it slowly and noticed he was outside, in some alley way. He seen the Double tap machine and didnt think much of it. His curious mind made he walk down the steps and around the alley, he noticed cage door blocking his way. He noticed the lock on it and wasn't sure he'd find a way to get through, turning on his heel heading back the way he came. As he got the hall once again he went towards a large area. Looking around at the torn wallpaper and broken roof pieces. Dust filled the air as he looked around, noticed the stairs that connected at the top. He jogged up the stairs, every step creaking to Dempsey's movement.

Once he got to the top he looked at the barricade on his left and another closed door to his right. He walked slowly to the door and opened it, his gun in a appropriate shooting position. As he scouted out the room he hadnt seen any zombie or creature lurking around, allowing his to walk in the room. He looked around noticed that the theater was outside the room, he walked over and looked down at cliff.

"Hey guys" Dempsey shouted waving a hand at his teammates.

They all looked up at Dempsey and completly ignored him, Richtofen playing around with the teleported, Takeo walking around the theater, and Nikolai was to drunk to reply clearly.

Dempsey rolled his eyes and kept walking, into another room. He then noticed 5 portraits on the far wall, he walked up to them and realized it was him, Nikolai, Richtofen and Takeo.

"Hey its me! Still sexy" Dempsey muttered

"Whoa, looks like Nikolai's put on a few pounds. What's he been eatin?" He said after examining Nikolai's portrait.

"Awwwww, our little bundle of badass" Takeo's portrait.

"His portrait's bigger than anyone elses. Must be trying to compensate for somethin" He stared at Richtofen's portrait.

Tank decided to follow the stairs that led somewheres that he didn't quite know. As he did so he seen another barricade and a set a stairs leading to the bottom. He took the stairs beside him and noticed the Random Box sat there before another room.

He ran towards the box, almost like a little kid finding a present. He gave the box a slight kick and watched as iron wonders appeared in the air, changing through out the seconds before landing on a Commando.

"Fuck yeah" Dempsey growled as he grabbed the new gun above the box.

He headed through the Dressing room and searched around, finding 2 barriers and racks of clothing. He made his way out the door and back to the stage, finding a Drunken friend. Dempsey walked passed him and looked out for the Takeo and the Nazi creep, but couldn't see them anywheres. He glanced over at Nikolai as he heard him grunting and soon woken up.

"Ugh, my fuckin head hurts" Nikolai groaned.

"Well you drink 2 bottles a day" Dempsey chuckled.

"What can i say, Nikolai loves his vodka more than wives" He replied to the American soldier.

"Do you know where Richtofen and Takeo are?" Dempsey questioned Nikolai.

Right on cue, both Richtofen and Takeo came in from the door by the juggernaut. Dempsey glanced and watched as the 2 men walked to the stage.

"Vell i suggest everyone to find a veapon und ammo, zhey should be coming soon" The doctor reported.

Takeo with his Samurai Sword, Richtofen with his MP40, Dempsey and his newly bought Commando, and Nikolai...vodka.

"I dont have a weapon" Nikolai grunted while he stumbled to get to his feet.

"The random box is through that room over there" Dempsey pointed to the correct direction.

Nikolai walked over and into the Dressing Room, seconds later poking his head back out the door, clueless.

"Im lost Dempsey" Nikolai called

Tank walked over to him with a annoyed face.

"For fuck sakes it straight through this room and on your left" Dempsey sighed.

Nikolai nodded in response and walked around the corner and tried for a weapon. He came back to the stage with a SPAS-12 gripped in his hands.

"Gut, you fond a veapon" Richtofen sneered.

"Yeah now where are these hell pigs" Nikolai nearly whining.

"Soon" Richfofen responded.

The 4 men stood there bravely, waiting for the undead to rise and fight. Then they could here the familular groans and yells come from all directions.

"What the fuck is that?" Nikolai pointed to the roof.

All the men looked up and seen the Nova 6 zombie crawl its way down the wall, until Richtofen shot it down.

"Zhat is a Noza 6 gas crawler once killed, gas fumes surround the body, stay far away when you kill it" Richtofen inputed.

As they all stood there in a small circle they could here something unordinary. Listening to gunshots take place in the dressing room,everyone looking over at the doorway. The 4 men looked at each other weirdly and confused as they heard everything take place. Just then a girl appears out from the Dressing room, just finished a mob of zombies. She was breathing hard and shaky as she stared at the men with her gun pointed at them.

"Who are you? Richtofen stared down at her.

"Name is Hope Rushke" Her voice trailed off.

"Vhy are you here" Richtofen asked with a bit of hatred in his heart.

"long story-"

Her sentence was cut off by , she pulled out her Bowie Knife and spun around, slitting the zombies throat. Richtofen watched as she did so, and he eyes sparkled as he seen the blood gush and poor from the zombies gashed neck. All the mens eyes grew a little wide as they watched a teen girl doing that.

"We got company" Dempsey shot at a zombies from the barricade.

The girl took off back into the dressing room, leaving the 4 men. They all took their place and started to fight against the zombies, shooting and watching the blood spray on the floor.

"Ja, ja DIE!" Richtofen yelled,shot a zombie through the head.

Hope decided to go on her own and use her strategy that she used for months now. She had no idea who those men were neither did she care, but she respected the thought that they could help out. As she headed up the stairs by the Speed machine, she came across a large load of zombies. She gulped and backed down the stairs shooting at them with her Galil. As they all went to the ground she quickly reloaded. She ran back up the stairs and through the other set of stairs into the room with portraits. She took a minute and looked at them and her mouth dropped, those 4 men are here now! She laughed to her self as she just though of it now. She killed multiple of zombies as she walked through the room towards the lobby.

She noticed another man shooting at a barricade whom was Nikolai, she didn't bother to talk. Everyone noticed that the wave was shortening and soon no more zombies were attacking. Hope made her way to the stage again where the other 3 men stood with their guns. They all stared down the girl as she hopped onto the stage, gun strapped to her shoulder. She gave them a raised eyebrow as she looked at them. Dempsey and Takeo turned away, but Richtofens eyes locked with hers, not bothering to look away.

"As i vas saying earlier, to your question" She spoke.

Richtofens licked his lips as he heard a german accident fall from her lips.

"Are you German?" Richtofen broke her sentence.

"Yes, I can see zhat you are, your pity Swastika wrapped around your arm" Hope snarled.

Richtofens eyes grew into a glare "Vhy are you hear" voice bold.

"Ve lived outside of Berlin, und zhe nazi's found us Jews still hiding. My mother and father hid me under the floor. They both got shot in the head, i crawled out from the ground and ran west into the forest"

" For 2 years ive been hiding und running from the nazi's, soon i came across this theater. So i decided to hide in here, its been a a year or so, then these creatures came after me. I found myself a gun from this toy box" She explained.

"I see, you've been here killing zhese zombies for a year, alone?" He asked in shock.

"Ja" She replied.

"Interesting" Richtofen muttered, jotting down notes in his book.

"Vhat are you writing down" She glanced at his notebook.

"Information" He snapped.

"Sorry to hear about your parents, thats a tragic" Dempsey said looking at her.

"Thank you, vhats your name?" She asked.

"Tank, Dempsey" He grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Tank" She said, still with a frown.

She sat there with her hands planted in her lap, quite with the new company. Nikolai came from the Dressing room with vodka in his hand and joined the group. Richtofen jotted down more notes as he looked at her appearance.

Long straight brown hair, blue eyes, female, not short nor tall. She was wearing

"How old are you?" Richtofen demanded.

"16" She responded.

"Your 16?" Nikolai muttered.

"Ja" Hope replied softly.

"Why are you guys here and what are these creatures" She continued.

"Ve teleported here from a German Factory called Der Riese, we kill zhe zombies" Richtofen stated.

"These are zombies?!" She asked with surprisment.

"Ja" Richtofen said.

The room was silent as they all sat together, getting use to the new girl.

"mein name is Edward Richtofen. Im a top German Scientist und i mean no harm to you Jews" He said.

"Well thanks, nice to meet another German" She cracked a grin.

"How have you survived here, like what about food and water" Dempsey asked concerned.

"Well i had food with me when i got here, ive been out of food for a month now, but ive never been outside of this theater yet" She said.

"Hun the nazi's are long gone, Hitler committed suicide" Nikolai stated.

"Vhat!?" Hope nearly shouted.

"Well i think we should go to the nearest town and grab some food" Dempsey offered.

"Ja go ahead, ve just finished a wave of zombies" Richtofen responded.

"Ill go" Nikolai volunteered, hoping he'd be able to go with Hope.

"Ok, you and Hope can go fetch some food" Dempsey said sitting down.

Hope and Nikolai walked to the lobby and crawled out into a barricade, which lead to the outside world.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry for a late update for this story, hope you're enjoying it. REVIEW, i love to look at what my readers think!_**

* * *

Chapter 2: Downtown

When Hope stepped out from the theater her eyes burned from the bright sunlight. Nikolai looked down at her and grinned, just the feeling being with a girl gave him butterfly's. He didn't know much of this girl but her appearance was stunning and natural, the one thing that bothered him was that shes German, better than a Nazi though he thought.

"Err, what things should we grab" Nikolai said looking down.

"Vell meat,canned food, blankets, pillows, dishes, vodka. Things like that!" Hope replied to the Russian.

"You know i like vodka too?" Nikolai inputed.

"No? I like it though!" Hope responded with a smile.

Nikolai didnt respond but a big smile grew on his face.

"How long is this walk?" Hope asked.

"half n hour or so" He replied.

The 2 of them followed the road that leaded to the next small town, praying that there was food and water 're guns held in a ready position, prepared for any situation. Hope was nervous for a huge wave of zombies coming after them in the town.

"So tell me about yourself" Nikolai said, breaking the silence.

"Vell I'm 16 from an town outside of Berlin, Germany. Und thats about it" She sighed looking down at the ground, kicking close rocks.

Hope didnt have much of a big life, she grew up in a small town, always helping to clean and work just to pay off food. She never really had a boyfriend but she did meet someone who was a great guy, before she had to run off away from ths nazi's.

"Whats new with you?" The girl asked, looking up at Nikolai.

"Nothing, same ol' Nikolai, same ol' vodka hehe" Nikolai grinned.

She giggled at the fact of how much Nikolai loved his vodka, almost too much.

"Are you married?" Hope didnt bother asking.

"No! I mean, i killed last 5 wives. Im not married at the time and probably wont ever be again" Nikolai stated scratching his head.

"You killed all of your wives?!" Hope spoke astonished.

"The first one was a complete bitch and very annoying, so i shot her in the head to shut her up" Nikolai chuckled as he flashed back those memories.

"Oh wow, what about the other 4?" She asked, almost scared to find out.

"Second wife, eh she cheated on me with another man. So i slit her throat with my axe" Nikolai explained with a grin.

"Third wife got drunk with MY VODKA! So i smashed the bottle over her head" Nikolai inputed.

"Fourth, eh she took my money and ran off"

"The fifth one embarresed me infront of my friends, when we got home i killed her" Nikolai finished, waiting for Hopes responce.

"Holy shit" Hopes jaw almost drooping.

"You got a man?" Nikolai asked looking ahead.

"No, i never even kiss anyone" She mumbled.

"Thats alright, you'll have your first kiss soon" Nikolai tried to comfort Hope.

Soon as they began to get closer to the town, they could see some houses and little stores up ahead.

"Good were here,finally" Nikolai grunted.

As they both placed they're foot into the town, Hope stopped on the spot, looking around in shock. The building windows were broken and gone, the streets were empty and they're was garbage everywhere. The wind was the only thing that made a whistle as it trailed through the deserted town. Hope shook away the thought and began to look for a corner store or a pharmacy. She spotted a small grocery store started to walk towards it, and went in. The place was trashed with supplys and food laying on the ground, lights that lickered on and off, completly silent.

Nikolai walked over and picked up a knocked over shopping cart. Hope decided to check out the Cereal and cracker isle, she picked up boxes of cereal and threw them in the cart. She looked down at them and instantly opened a package and scarfed down some crackers. Nikolai watched as he inhaled the crackers with less than 30 seconds. After Hope was done they walked over to a shelf filled with crackers and cookies and she threw a bunch of boxes in the cart also.

"Is there anything you want particular?" Hope kindly asked.

"As long as i have vodka" Nikolai sneered.

She smiled and walked towards the next isle, she grabbed a couple bags of potato chips. She also noticed some juice boxes in the corner, grabbing loads of them and some water cartons too. The whole cart was full after 10 minutes of shopping. Hope almost forgot to check the freezer for meat, they made their way over to the meat section. Nikolai saw the freezer and jumped the counter and went over to check it out, sadly it was broken down. He opened the freezer and a huge wiff of rotted and moldy scent hit his nose, instantly closing the door and gaging.

"Ah fuck" Nikolai growled, covering his nose.

Nikolai quickly jumped back over the counter and walked over to Hope, empty handed. His face frowned as he looked at Hope, soon her face was frowned from no meat.

"At least we have other food, lets try and find some vodka" She said.

"Sounds good comrade!" Nikolai hollered.

They walked down the isle with cokecola drinks and some beer, on the one shelf they seen some bottles of vodka.

"Aahhh, sweet vodka" Nikolai drooled.

Nikolai started grabbing arm loads of vodka and putting them in the cart. The cart was half full with just vodka, but she didnt mind the drink. As Hope watched him grab the last bottle from the shelf, she started heading out the store doors.

"lets go find some blankets for Nikolai to sleep on, maybe you could join" Nikolai teased with a wink.

Hope only smiled and turned away before she blushed, heading back outside. She deffinetly wanted to find some blankets to sleep on. Through out the years shes been in that theater with no blanket, shes been uncomfortable and cold at times. Nikolai dragged the cart around the town as they looked for a store with some kind of sheets or blankets. While they searched the town for a store, there was blood splaters everywhere and some bodies laying around. Nikolai became more aware once he saw the dead bodies.

Luckily once they were looking they found a quilt shop, both of them went to check it out. Hope carefully opened the door and peeked through, blood and glass on the floor. No zombies in sight so she went in to get some quilts that she could see on the shelf. Hope grabbed more than 7 quilts and jogged back outside, putting them in the cart that Nikolai was pulling around.

"Ready?" Nikolai asked.

"Yeah lets go" Hope replied.

They turned back and started to walk their way home to the theater, that was far ahead. Nikolai looked down at Hope and started to scan her features. Her face was slim and lightly tanned, the lips were the perfect shape and color. The nose was narrow with a bump on the top, her eyes were a cold blue color that sparkled. Nikolai tried shaking the thoughts in his head but they just crept back in his mind. He started to look at her figure but really couldn't tell because of her clothing, her height was an inch over Nikolai's shoulder.

As they got to the theater they pulled the food through the barricade, knowing that the cart wouldn't fit. Hope decided to fill all of the food into a quilt and wrap it up, holding most of the food supplies. Nikolai picked up the blanket of food and through it over his shoulder, Hope carried the 12 vodka bottles, that towered over her head.

"Be careful with my vodka" Nikolai said with a grunt.

"Your vodka?! Some of this is mine too yenno" Hope hissed.

They reached to the stage and Nikolai threw the blanket of clothes onto the ground, as Hope set the bottles down gently.

Nikolai jumped up onto the stage and held out his hand to help the girl. She only gave him a straight look and slapped his hand away, she jumped up easily and walked over to sit with Dempsey and Takeo.

"Ok, we both get 5 bottles of vodka" Nikolai grumbled as he walked to the group.

"Nikolai, theres 12 bottles. We both get 6" Hope corrected Nikolai.

"fuck whatever" Nikolai grunted before laying down beside the girl.

Dempsey took a glance at the girl whom sat there and looked at her dirty shoes.

"You drink?" Dempsey asked.

"You know i drink commrade!" Nikolai spoke to him.

Dempsey sighed "im not talking to you dumbass, im askin Hope"

"Ja i do" She replied quiet.

"Hm, aren't you 16?" Dempsey chatted.

"Yeah, i dont drink it all zhe time" She reported.

Dempsey nodded his head at understanding of her reason she said. She looked over at Nikolai and watched as he tried to sleep on the hard floor. Hope stood up and walked over to the pile of supplies, she grabbed all the blankets and brought them back to the group. Dempsey watched as stood over Nikolai.

"Get up" She demanded.

Nikolai opened one eye and seen her tower over him with a quilt in her hands. He grumbled something in Russian as he stood up, looking in Hopes eyes. She took the Quilt and folded it once, then gently laid it on the floor, where Nikolai was laying.

"There, it vont be as hard on your back now" She said with a slight smile.

Nikolai laid himself down on the quilt and let a sigh release from his mouth.

"Dahh, Thanks Hope, you know how to take care of me" Nikolai closed his eyes with a grin.

She sat herself down and took out a pack of cards, blood finger prints on the corners. Hope looked up at the 2 men infront of her and only stared for a moment.

"Any of you wanna play?" She asked towards Takeo and Dempsey.

"Sure i dont see why not!" Dempsey joined.

"No thank you, im going outside for fresh air" Takeo muttered.

"Alright, what are we gonna play" Dempsey asked as he watched her shuffle the cards.

"Black Jack?" She suggested.

"Yeah sounds good" Dempsey mumbled.

She shuffled the deck before giving Dempsey two cards, one faced up and the other faced down, she did the same for herself also.

"So how did you survive here by yourself" Dempsey asked, very curious.

"Vell i had some food at zhestart, a loaf of bread, bottle of water, some cookies und dried out fruit. I ate one portion a day, so i could have enough food for awhile. Zhen while i toured zhe theater i found a box, so i opened it and seen weapons change, it landed on zhis one gun so i took it. Later on a couple of zombies came after me und i killed them. Later in that year i trained hard so i could become better at killing zhese creatures and survive" She explained as she shuffled the deck for a new round.

"Wow, how long as you been here?" Dempsey stated.

"Not sure, at least a year" She replied.

They began their new round of Black Jack and shared stories and personal information. Hope and Dempsey started to click in as good friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3: Richtofen's taste

He looked down at the girl from the Projector room, completely disgusted with another person that joined, and what luck that its a girl. Richtofen took long strides around the small area, back and forth as he thought about the new teammate. The only thing he knew about Hope was that she can take care of herself, she had the skills to kill zombies, and it had the doctor by surprise. But he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that how she survived, no food nor water.

Richtofen decided to go check up on her, he wanted, no he needed more information about this girl. He finished his last thought and teleported to the lobby from the Projector room. As he flashed back in mid air, his feet hit the ground and stumbled at first, but then straightened out. Richtofen tilted his visor and marched through the hall and into the theater, eyeing up Hope as he got close to the stage. She looked over as she heard the click clacking of Richtofen's boots hit the ground.

He stepped up onto the stage and stared down Hope, his eyes killing her inside. She quickly turned her head, went back to the game that her and Dempsey were enjoying. Richtofen came right beside Hope and stood over her, making the best to un comfort her.

"What do you want Richtofag" Dempsey snarled.

"Non of your concern Dempshey" Richtofen glared.

Hope could feel her shoulder shiver as Richtofen's presence was watching over her.

"Hope, ve have a meeting" Richtofen commanded.

Hope gently sighed and only kept her eyes on the floor, she started to lift herself from the ground. She was stopped by Dempsey's hand, his eyes looking into hers, then glaring up at Richtofen.

"Why should she go with you, were in the middle of a game" Dempsey barked.

"I zhink a meeting is more productive zhen a silly card game"

"You're probably just gonna use her as a test subject, ya creep"

"Nien, i need to ask questions" Richtofen stated.

Dempsey moved his hand away from the girls knee, letting her proceed with Richtofen.

"If something goes wrong, just holler" Dempsey inputed before Hope stood up.

"Alright" She responded.

She glanced up at the Doctor and bolted her eyes away as she seen him stare her down. Richtofen turned on his heel and marched towards the door leading up medal stairs. She followed him up the stairs and into a messy room with some equipment and gadgets. There was also a deck with neatly stacked papers and a pen, one chair in front of his desk and one behind where the Doctor sat.

He pointed to the chair insisting for her to sit, more of a command. She sat myself down lightly and watched as he walked around me, slowly. Hope felt like she was a Hawks prey, being stared down, waiting to be attack. But she was alerted that he may have a knife behind his back or in a pocket, but she was also prepared with her Galil strapped to her waist. Richtofen took two long strides and sat crossed leg onto of the wobbly desk.

"How long have you been here young lady" Richtofen asked.

Her thinking was almost turning off, she couldn't even think. The doctors presence made her nervous and scared almost. She looked up at him and his one eyebrow was lifted, waiting for her reply.

"A year or so" She told.

"How did you survive?" He asked, hands folded on his knee.

"Before i had came into zhis theater, I had food und water with me from people i met and hid with" She stated.

"How much food und water did you have?" He asked quickly.

"A whole loaf of bread, cookies, fruit and dried fruit, und a canteen on water" She shuttered.

"All of zhat lasted for a year?" Richtofen inputed.

"Ja, i had to eat small portions a day. Luckily you guys appeared here, days after i ran out of food" She responded.

"Interesting" Richtofen looked around the room.

Richtofen quickly snatched his MP40 and held it, pointing it at her. He then noticed that she already reacted and had he Galil pointing back at him. His eyes were in shock as she reacted ever so closely, fast indeed he thought.

"Vere you planning on shooting me Edward Richtofen?" She glared.

"N-nien, just vanted to see how good your reflect vas. Very good" He stuttered a bit.

They both sat there staring at each other, guns pointed directly across to their heads. Neither Richtofen or Hope lowered their guns. Richtofen then sat up, making Hope jerk a little for his quick action. He put his gun back on his belt loop and walked around her, putting his face ever so close to hers. His green eyes slowly torchered Hopes cold blue ones, making her shutter under the clothing. Hopes breathe quickened and was shallow, as Richtofen's was steady and light. He brought a gloved hand to her cheek and slowly stroked, his other free hand came slowly behind her arm, with a needle. He pushed the needle into her arm and quickly ejected the substance that contained in the bottle. Hope was alerted and quickly kicked Richtofen in the nuts, making him fall back on the floor.

"B-brat!" Richtofen hissed in pain.

Hope got out of the chair and started walking towards the stairs, her legs feeling weak and her eyes were drooping. She hung onto the railing but slowly drifted to the ground, falling into a deep sleep. The last thing she seen was Richtofen standing tall infront of her, a smirk across his face.

"Sleep tight" His smirk breaking into a horrific laugh.

Dempsey sat there alone with a sleeping Russian, not a thing to do. He knew that something was up in Richtofen's 'office' but he didn't wanna disturb. Dempsey didn't mind the new teammate being here, he actually enjoys her company. He hates Richtofen's guts with a passion, the Japanese is to quite and boring, and Nikolai sleeps and drinks alone. At first Dempsey thought this German girl was going to be as creepy and annoying as Richtofen, but appears not. Dempsey's thoughts disappeared as he heard Nikolai grumbled in his sleep, tossing in turning. Soon the Russian opened his bloodshot eyes and rubbed them awake. He sat himself up and looked around the stage, almost in panic.

"Shit, it was just a dream" Nikolai grumbled.

"What was your dream?" Dempsey asked, looking at the girls cards.

"Well there was this girl here and she was just beautiful. Her and i got along so well" Nikolai smiling as he explained.

"dude it wasnt a dream" Dempsey said.

"Wha-?" Nikolai gazed lazy at him.

"If your talking about Hope, shes upstairs with Richtofen" Dempsey

Inputed.

Nikolai grinned as he struggled getting up to his feet. He stood up and grasped his vodka, heading towards the stairs leading to where Hope and Richtofen are. As he walked up the stairs, he started to hear some talking, Richtofen's words that echoed down. He peered his head over the railing and spotted Richtofen, he then glanced around the room and fond Hope strapped to a table. Richtofen walked over to Hope with another needle in his hand, nothing in it. She screamed in the hankercheif that was stuffed in her mouth, kicking and jolting.

"Shht!" Richtofen snapped as he brought the needle close down.

He slowly let the needle sink into her wrist and pulled the tab upwards, filling up the needle with her blood. Nikolai watched as Richtofen did so, he still couldn't believe that his dream was real, she was right there. Hope screamed and mumbled into the hanker chief, trying to say something

"Vhat vas zhat?" He cupped his ear with a grin.

Richtofen picked up a small cutting knife from the table and walked over to Hope. Nikolai didn't want to know what happened next, so he barged into the room and looked at Richtofen funny.

"Oh hi Nikolai!" Richtofen peeped, hiding the knife behind his back.

"What are you doing with girl?" Nikolai asked as he stared down the nazi.

"Nozhing, just a little meeting. Zhats all!" Richtofen lied.

"Looks like another test subject, da?" Nikolai stated.

He walked over to Hope and took out the hanker chief from her mouth, then loosened the straps.

"Nein, i don't have zhe time" Richtofen let a nervous grin appear on his face.

Once Nikolai undid the last strap, Hope shot up and pinned Richtofen to the wall, Galil in his face.

"Vhat zhe hell is your problem!" She shouted, glaring into his eyes.

Richtofen swallowed tightly as her hand was choking him slightly, her other hand locked Richtofen's hands above his head. Hope's knees pressed againts his legs, leaving no room to escape. She just glared at him for no longer than 10 more seconds, she gave him one last shove into the wall and left. Nikolai laughed at Richtofen who just got taught a lesson by a 16 year old.

"Fuck off Nikolai" Richtofen snarled.

Nikolai left the room and headed back downstairs, somewhat looking for Hope. As he stepped foot back onto the stage he seen Her and Dempsey sitting together, talking. He went over and sat beside Hope and across from the American.

"So what happened?" Dempsey asked as he noticed a nervous face.

"I vas a test subject, just like you said" Hope reported.

"Yeah i knew it, are you okay?" Dempsey inputed.

"Yeah, thanks to Nikolai" Hope smiled as him.

"Ehh, it wasnt a problem" Nikolai blurted with his thick Russian accent.

"Zhe only thing Richtofen could do is take some of my blood" She stated.

"Don't worry, we were all test subjects of his" Dempsey inputed.

"Vhat, really?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, stupid kraut. He just wants to check our DNA or some shit" Dempey chatted.

Hope nodded and looked around the cinema, taking in every detail. She glanced over at Nikolai and noticed that he was staring at her drunkly, she just smiled and he grinned.

"Will Richtofen leave me alone now?" She asked scratching her cheek.

"Yeah, thats all he wants anyways. Well for me he left a gash down the side of my stomach" Dempsey exained.

"Vhy?" She asked confused.

"Cause I punched him in the jaw" Dempsey grinned.

"Haha, i kicked him in zhe balls, but i still couldn't get away" Hope stated.

Dempsey's face was straight at first but the seconds later he burst out laughing, Nikolai chuckled in the back.

"She pinned him to the wall too" Nikolai inputed.

Dempsey's face started to turn red from laughing harder each second. Dempsey looked over at Nikolai and seen that he stared at Chloe, drunken eyes.

"Oh yeah. Nikolai over there had a dream about you Hope" Dempsey had a devilish grin printed on his face.

"Oh really?" She asked looking at him.

"...n-no" Nikolai gulped, darting a glare at the teasing American

"Dont lie" Dempsey said towards the other man.

Nikolai had enough of being teased, he sat up and walked out of the stage to the fitting room. Hope looked over at Dempsey and gave him a questioned look, wondering whats up.

"Go talk to him" Dempsey waved his hand towards the fitting room.

"Vhy?" She asked.

Dempsey shrugged more likely in a positive way, grinning a bit. Hope sat up and stretched her body before walking to the room where Nikolai was in. She looked around the room, searching for the big Russian. She knew that he was hiding something and Hope was always curious. At the corner of her eye she spotted him laying in the corner, bottle strapped to his hand.

"Hey zhere" She spoke soft.

"oh. hello" His voice low and scrapy.

Hope slowly closed their distance together as she sat down beside him, fabric touching fabric. They both sat there quite, until they heard some screams come from a nearby barricade. Hope let out a sigh and stood up from her spot, she aimed her Magnum at the zombie and shot it quick.

"Looks like they're here again" She mumbled taking out her Galil.

She looked down at Nikolai and held out her hand, offering a lift. He accepted her kind thought and grabbed her hand, pulling himself up. Nikolai pulled his PP-SH up to his stance and walked around the room, just waiting for a kill. As he made his way out the fitting room and into the other, he spotted a zombis ripping out boards buy the MP40 drawing. Nikolai raised his PP-SH and took a couple shots before it dropped dead. Hope ran into the same room and had her Bowie Knife tightened in her hands. Nikolai lost track as he watched the tall brunette slicing away at zombies. His muscles loosened and his eyes drooped as he watched Hope, god was she ever hot killing those zombies. Nikolai noticed that she was yelling at him in panic, she brought up her Magnum and took one shot towards a zombie behind the Russian. His eyes snapped and looked down at the floor, seeing a dead zombie, with a bullet through the head. Nikolai shook away his thought and started to scout out the zombies, he shot 3 remaining at the window and 2 behind him.

He looked up the stairs and seen Hope stab and shoot with her Magnum and Bowie knife. She then noticed a hoard of zombies come from the upper set of stairs in front of her. She took out her Galil and aimed, releasing bullets against the un dead. Hope watched the last one hit the ground, then jogged back downstairs. She seen Nikolai kill the last few at a window, then reloaded his PP-SH that he found earlier. Hope only heard more zombies come from above, she swiftly turned on her heel and shot them down with the Galil. As another 15 minutes of killing zombies and running around, they finally came to a stop.

Hope remained in the Theater with Dempsey and Takeo, as the others were somewheres beyond. She let out a tired sigh and went to sit down against the wall. Shortly Dempsey joined her, and sat down. Hope started thinking about the sickened Nazi, and it made her skin cold and shiver in fear. She didnt mind a bad boy like Richtofen himself, he was sexy and bitter. She shook her thoughts away as they became more off track.


	4. Chapter 4

**If you are the type of person who is comfortable and okay with sexaul content, with 2 characters in this story, then im glad because thats where im headed with this fanfic. If you arent into these kind of things then i suggest not to read! There will be quite alot of sexual themes, with Nikola and Richtofen. Sorry if it seems gross/slutty/cheesy, but most fangirls enjoy it, like me (: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my godness, i apologize for such a late update! With summer here i've been busy traveling and with some work. I hope you all enjoy this chapter until my next one is ready, be patient! :) **

* * *

Chap 4: Caught By Surprise

As Hope,Dempsey and Takeo sat there silent, two more men walked in together. Hope glanced over at the two tall and well built guys, her eyes fluttering at them both. Nikolai and Richtofen were one of the most hottest men shes ever laid eyes on. Remembering the thought that shes 16 and they're much older, she couldn't help but think about them.

Richtofen couldnt bare but take a few glances at the girl who sat beside Dempsey and Takeo. Taking in her long brown hair and cold blue eyes to their finest. Blood stains covered her blouse and plaid skirt, knife and guns strapped to her waist. In Richtofen's eyes she looked so beautiful with the blood splatters upon her cheek and forehead. He started to think about how her body pressed against his when she pinned him to the wall. Richtofen shuttered under his uniform as he flash backed their violent scene upstairs, that happened earlier. Hope glanced up as her eyes met Richtofen's, he quickly jerked his head the other way, ignoring eye contact.

Hope could smell this nasty and sour smell form around her, almost worse as those Nova 6 gas crawlers. Then again she did run into some gases that were left behind from the crawlers. She looked down and was in disgust as bloodstains filled her skirt and white blouse. She sighed and started unbuttoning her shirt, the men stopped talking and glanced at her actions. She revealed a tight tank top that just revealed the top of magnificent breasts. The men stared at her like a bunch of dogs, examining the large size of breasts, besides Takeo he looked away. Richtofen swalloed a lump in his throat and slowly looking away, trying his best to be a respectful man. Unfortunately Hope caught both Nikolai and Dempsey stare down at her chest. Both of them quickly looked away as shades of pink flushed their cheeks. Hope sat up and looked around the theater before leaving to the fitting room.

"Jesus, those were a nice set of tits" Dempsey muttered as she was no where around.

"Daaa" Nikolai snickered.

"Filthy men, no honor for you two" Takeo said un impressed.

Richtofen only ignored and rolled his eyes at the American and Russians comment. Of course Richtofen thought the same, but he wasn't going to blurt anything out.

Nikolai's belly made a rather disagreeing noise, alerting him that he to go find somewheres to shit. Before he knew to go to the Alley he had to go grab some clothing to use for 'toilet paper'. Once he entered the room he spotted a female figure in the corner with no shirt on but a white bra. Nikolai's eyes widened and he started to back out of the room, but most of his actions made him stay in place. He kneed around the corner and peeked his head out, just able to see her body. He watched as Hope unhooked her skirt and let it drop to her feet, leaving her in panties and bra.

He scanned her from head to toe, her figure was a perfect hour glass, the ass was firm and the right shape, muscled thighs. Nikolai could feel himself harden under his pants, trying with his might not too. He couldn't help himself much longer as he watched Hope gather new clothes to put on. Once she put on the shirt and began to put on a new pair of pants Nikolai scurried back to the stage. He acted cool and normal as he walked past the men. Nikolai made his way down the theater, past the Juggernaut and taking a left through the hallway, into a private room. He sat down with his vodka and quickly unbuckled his pants and brought them down to his knee's.

Negative thoughts ran through his mind as he sat there letting his actions go through with everything. The image of Hope's body popped into his head and thats all the man could think about, I mean thats Nikolai for yeah, loves to think about women. Nikolai brought his hand slowly down towards his manhood that was forming his pants upwards. He started massaging it gently as he thought of the girl earlier. Finally he had enough, took out his hardened cock, grabbing it lightly. He gently started stroking it up and downwards while thinking about the gorgeous body in his mind. He couldn't believe what he was doing but he didn't care cause its been so long. Besides he was beyond drunk at the time too. Nikolai's eyes fluttered shut as he began stroking it faster. He let out a slight grown as the pleasure rose for him, until he heard a noise.

Hope appeared at the doorway and walked in, not knowing Nikolai was in here.

"Vhat the fuck Nikolai!" Hope gasped as she spotted Nikolai.

He quickly pulled his pants and underwear and stood up, doing his had her hand cuffed over her eyes as she noticed Nikolai's dick was free.

"Is it clear" She asked annoyed.

"Y-yeah" Nikolai blushed crazy, his whole face was red as a cherry.

She walked over to the random box that was placed in the middle of fhe room. She didnt even bother to ask Nikoali what he was doing, neither did she want to know. Hope gently kicked the box and watched as guns appeared and knives, hoping for a good weapon. Nikolai looked over at the girl and grinned, he sat up and stumbled in Hope's direction. She didn't pay any attention to the drunken soviet, she was too focused about the random box. It landed on a useless MP5, she cursed in German as she thought about her low ammo.

Nikolai stood behind her and he slowly wrapped both arms around her waist, making Hope jump.

"Hey! let go of me!" She demanded.

She fought and kicked against her will, to try and escape from the Soviets arms. Hope was ready to take out her knife and jab him in the leg, but a bit of her mind said to give up fighting. Nikolai tightened his grip and pulled her in against his crotch. She could feel his hard manhood press against her firm ass.

"Vhy are you doing this" She huffed.

"Ask questions later, da?" Nikolai replied.

She already knew that he was pretty drunk, so it makes sense that he's acting this way. Nikolai lowered his head and began to lay gentle kisses on Hope's neck. His grip was still tight against her waist as he pressed her against his crotch. Nikolai bit on her skin and drew a bit of blood, pushing out a slight moan from her lips. Oh how Nikolai couldn't resist her puffy pink lips, slightly bigger top then bottom lip. Nikolai spun her around so that they were looking into each others eyes. He leaned in and let his lips press against hers, Nikolai noticed that she didn't fight or deny the kiss at all. She let her tongue sneak through and search Nikolai's mouth, tasting the bitterness of Vodka.

Hope could feel Nikolai's hands trail down her back and grab onto both of her cheeks. She let let out a wimper as his fingers grasped at her firm figure, Nikolai couldn't believe this, and neither could Hope. As they're lips slowly moved away for air, Nikolai looked at her with a grin, she got lost as she gazed into his deep brown eyes. He looped his hand under her thighs and one behind her back, picking Hope up from the ground.

"Wait Nikolai.." She spoke softly.

"What is it?" He asked impatient.

She was blank with empty words, nothing came out from her dry mouth. Hope's mind kept repeating the same thing 'Oh my god, did i just kiss him?'. Besides that she only had an empty mind to think about Nikolai, he took her through the hallway and into the cinema. She looked ahead and seen the 3 men sit on the stage and look at her and Nikolai as they came in. Her face started to turn red as she was carried in closer to the stage, the men staring, blankly confused.

Nikolai carefully walked up the creaking stairs connected to the old stage, Hope surprised at the fact that a drunk Russian was careful up the stairs. She only gazed at the Russian with red cheeks, trying her best to hide it from the others, especially . Hope's skin grew with goosebumps as his name popped into her head, awh Richtofen, what a sexy name she thought. Nikolai laid her down on the floor beside Richtofen and then he plotted himself between Chloe and Takeo. Hope glanced over at Richtofens knee, she thought about how close she was too him, almost making her crack a grin. Hope's thoughts were busted by Tank's low voice interrupting with a cocky comment.

"So Nikolai, did you just finish fucking Hope?" Dempsey chuckled.

The room went silent and Hope was the only one blushing, Nikolai didn't seem to be bothered. Richtofen glanced up and took a glance at Dempsey, then his eyes shot over to her, blank face. Takeo sat there and had no action to listen to the group chat. Hope was pretty mad and mostly bothered that Nikolai didn't re-act to Dempsey's rudest input.

"Dempsey..." She darted a glare towards the Marine.

"Yes hun?" He replied looking at her.

"Shut the fuck up" She scowled.

Both Nikolai and Richtofen looked up at Dempsey, his eyes a bit widened and his confidence crushed a little. Dempsey said nothing as he sat back against the wall behind him.

"I like your attitude girl!" Nikolai inputed, breaking silence in the cinema.

She took a deep breath in and stood up quietly, thinking of something to do. Hope took off quietly down the stairs and headed back to the random box, she needed a new weapon, soon! Nikolai watched as she disappeared into the other room down the hall. The men began to talk about their past, in the war, test subjects, and dead wives.

"Ugh, where are those freak bags. Im bored" Dempsey sighed loudly.

"Stop wining Dempshey, zhey should be here soon" Richtofen spat.

Hope nudged the box with her foot and watched as the lid opened with light, guns changing and teasing you. It made it musical rhythm before it stopped on the Ray Gun, she smiled as she traded it with the Galil. She didn't have a clue what this gun did, but soon she'll find out. Hope turned on her heel and made her way back to the small hallway.

A faint sound went through her ears, she stopped on cue and looked around the lobby area. She spotted a zombie clawing at the boards straight ahead. She trotted over and stood about 4 feet in front of the barricade. She aimed her Ray gun strongly, she pulled the trigger and watched as a bright green ring shot at the zombie. The zombie instantly died on the spot, she was amazed of this powerful, alien like gun. She looked around the lobby and spotted some up the stairs climbing out of the barricade. She jogged half way up the stairs and took a couple shots at the 2 zombies.

Hope came back down and headed towards the theater, she could see Nikolai and Richtofen shooting away at the un dead. She spotted to gas crawlers come towards her, she shot them and ahead before the gas exploded from their bodies. Richtofen looked up to shoot at the figure but noticed that it was just Hope and not a blood sucking zombie. Everything went slow motion for Richtofen, he watched as Hope walked and shot the ray gun with one extened arm. The nova 6 gas crawlers exploded behind her, making the scene so much better for Richtofen.

He was disturbed by a close incounter by the un dead creature. Richtofen turned quickly and jabbed a knife in its neck, blood pouring out. He looked back over at Hope and watched as she stood close to the edge of the stage, shooting every zombie in front of her. Richtofen shook his away his silly thoughts and began to help out the crew, using his MP40 to kill them all.

Nikolai was the most strongest member on the team, once a zombie sneaks up on him from behind, he punches them once, knocking them out instantly.

Hope took some steps backwards as she saw a huge group of the undead, running into the cinema. She unlatched the pin from a grenade and threw it a few feet in front of the hoard. Waiting only 3 seconds until a huge explosion echoed through out the whole cinema. Nikolai jumped from the loud noise and looked at Hope, he only smiled as he looked at her eyes.

She began to shoot her Ray gun again at some gas crawlers, she turned side to side to watch from other entrances.

"Ka-Boom!" A voice echoed.

Hope was startled at the voice which spread around the cinema. She didn't have a clue what it was or anything, maybe the guys knew.

"Vhat was zhat?!" She asked a bit startled.

"Nuke, all zhe zombies are dead now, until the next wave arrives" Richtofen answered her question.

"Really? Sweet!" She said as she looked around, scouting for an encountered zombie.

Hope started to make her way down the cinema into the room she was in earlier. She went past the random box and outside to the alley, breathing in fresh air. She walked over to the chain fence and hopped on, climbing her way up to the top. She stepped carefully on the roof top beside her, pushing herself of from the fence. Hope slid down the edge a bit and let her legs dangle over, staring into the dark skies above her. Her cold eyes glimpsed above her, taking in every star and they're casting light. She let her head hang low as a sigh escaped her chapped lips. Once she started thinking about her future and life, her throat started to swell and tears snuck into her eyes. Hope had no mom or dad to go see, no family members at all and no friends, just herself. What was she suppose to do once she leaves into the world again, she had no wheres to go or look forward too.

She was startled once she heard a light knock at the doorway of the alley, she looked up with teary eyes and only seen a dark figure standing at the stairs. She wiped away for overflowed tears for a better view, noticing that it was Richtofen. Hope could only see his solid green eyes in the dark stare at her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry im a bit slow, I've been addicted to playing zombies for 3 hours straight, a day. Please and thanks review about the story! (: **

**_WARNING_**: Sexual Content!

* * *

Chapter 5: Feelings for 2

They both stared into each others eyes, wind was the only thing that made a sound. Hope felt like Richtofen was looking down into her soul, choking it. She had different intentions with this man, she was scared of him but attracted in a different way. She knew that Richtofen wasn't that kind of man who had time for love and women.

"Vhat do you want?" She dared herself to talk.

Richtofen cleared his throat "Im on my vay to my office"

She watched Richtofen walk closer to where she sat above him. A devilish grin appeared on her face as she thought to joke with the doctor. Hope took out her ballistic knife and aimed in front of Richtofen.

With a flick of her wrist she let the knife fling from her hand and shoot across Richtofen. The knife planted against a wooden board, sticking out in front of Richtofen to see. He stopped and didn't move another inch as he came across the knife. He sighed as he looked up at Hope with fierce eyes. Although he was pretty impressed with her aim. Richtofen took the blade the blade and let his fingers slide against it, eyes still locked with hers.

"Gut aim, darling. Next time aim a little closer, ja?" Richtofen hissed.

She only watched as he threw the knife on the ground then proceeding to his destination. She grew with curiosity of such behavior Richtofen had. And she wanted to know why.

"Richtofen" She said softly.

He stopped on foot, skin tingled as he heard his name fall from her lips. He turned around and looked up at the girl on the roof.

"Vhy do you act like this?" She asked.

Richtofen stood there for seconds that felt like hours, he only ignored Hope and turned away.

"Answer me" She shouted, hopping off the roof.

Hope marched over to Richtofen, standing behind him, waiting for a reply. He turned around and looked down at her, disgusted and fascinated.

Richtofen could feel his blood rush under his as his cold heart raced and became warm.

"Are you go-"

Hope was cut off by Richtofens lips pressing against hers, the muscles tensed while the mind scrambled. Richtofen planted a hand behind her back and pulled her deep into te kiss, alonging acess into her mouth. His tongue licked her bottom lip gently before snaking it through her mouth. She didn't fight back but she knew this was so wrong, but feel so good.

Richfofen let go of the kiss and looked into her blue eyes. He picked her up by both thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist, as she hung onto Richtofen's neck. Hope's mind was so confused and bruised, she knew that this man hated her, she could see it clearly. But now this.

He then started laying gentle kisses on her cheek, slowly going down her chin then neck. Richtofen lightly sunk his teeth in her neck, sucking on the wound after.

"Ooh, Richtofen~!" She practically sang.

He grinned in her neck as he bit into her soft bottom lip, drawing a bit of her blood. Licking up every drip of her blood, he shivered in amazement, it tasted delicious he thought.

Richtofen planted his lips on Hope's again, coating her mouth with his own saliva. He started taking steps back until Hopes back hit the wall. He started becoming more aggressive and wanted more from this girl.

Hope let her tounge sneak through the thin lips of Richtofens, both of their tongues sliding together. She bit the doctors bottom lip with a tease, making his eyelids flutter. Richtofen moved his lips down to her neck again, moving down lower to her chest. She started getting a bit nervous as he got closer to her breast area.

Dempsey stumbled out from the door by double tap and looked over at Hope and Richtofen with widened eyes. Dempsey did have a few drinks of Nikolai's vodka, but he knew this scene was real.

"Should i come back later?" He laughed.

Richfofen nearly jumped 5 feet when he heard the Americans voice. He jolted away from Hope and grinned nervously at Dempsey, a bit of sweat dripping from his forhead.

"N-nein, nothing is going on here!" Richtofen squealed.

He straightened his visor as red snuck up on his cheeks. Richtofen quickly turned on his heel and marched away through a door upstairs to his office. Leaving Hope and Dempsey alone, she didnt bother to make eye contact with the drunk man.

She slowly walked around Dempsey and headed towards the small steps. Dempsey's hand wrapped around Hope's arm, forcing for her to stay in place. She looked down at his gripped hand and shot a glare at the well built man.

"Let me go" She demanded.

Hope knew that this man was drunk, you could see it by just looking at him. She yanked her arm away, but Dempsey was too strong, he just held her in place. Dempsey then locked her into a hug, he started kissing her cheek.

"D-dempsey, stop!" She said louder.

His one hand trailed down her stomach and crept up bellow, finding her womanhood. She started kicking and moving her body side to side, trying to escape his arms.

Hope couldn't believe how strong this man was, she couldn't even move an inch away! Dempsey started kissing and licking her neck, his hand brought a finger between her thighs, lightly stroking her.

"Dempshey! Nein!" Her German accent blurted.

Richtofen never did leave to his office, he stood by the door and watched in disgust. As he seen Dempsey go to far with his hand movements, he had enough.

"Let her go" Richtofen said as he walked towards them.

Dempsey quickly turned around and his arms grew weaker with no strength. Hope was able to break free from his arms.

"What, do u want, Richtofag" He hiccuped.

Hope tapped his shoulder and watched as he turned his whole body towards her. She opened her hand and simply struck him one on the side of the cheek.

Dempsey's head turned to the side with a warm and red swelling cheek.

"Ow, fuck" He snarled.

Hope turned swiftly around and headed back inside, wanting to get some rest. Richtofen laughed at Dempsey as he walked away, heading to his office. Dempsey stood there as he rubbed his sore cheek, which was now burning.

Hope stepped onto the stage, the moonlight shined lightly, letting a some light in to see. She seen Nikolai passed out, legs sprawled out on the floor with his back against the wall. She looked down at his hand and seen the vodka, she could really go for a drink. She walked over to a crate where her and Nikolai hid the vodka, she pulled a bottle out and went and sat down with Nikolai. She watched the drunk sleep, his hands at his side, mouth half open breathing heavy. She opened the lid and took a sip of vodka, hoping it still tasted decent. She swallowed and felt the liquid heat her throat, the taste didn't seem all that bad.

A cool breeze swept into the cinema and gave Hope a chill though her skin. Good thing she remembered there was quilts behind the crates. She got up from the ground and went over and grabbed one.

She wrapped the quilt over her shoulders, sitting down once again. She took a swig of her vodka as she looked through the openings of the roof, the moon hanging with the stars. She let out a sigh as she looked around the cinema, eyes drooping. Hope never did get any sleep, because she was afraid one of those creatures would catch her. But of course she already knew about the mens routine, their was someone different on watch, every night.

She stared at the Russians boot, day dreaming about nothing. Nikolai groaned and mumbled as his eyes opened slowly, the moonlight on his dirt filled face. She watched as he moved to a more comfortable position, then he finally noticed that she was sitting there.

"Hello" He greeted.

"Hi" She shivered.

"You cold?" Nikolai asked as he got the hint of her goosebumped arms.

"Y-yeah, its chilly out" She answered.

"Come. Nikolai will warm you up!" He gestured as his arms were held out.

She looked at him with a straight face than slowly glanced at the floor, pink swept onto her cheeks.

"Dont be scared of Nikolai, i dont bite" Nikolai teased.

Of course he bites, he left a great gash on my neck! She was surprised no one asked about it yet. She thought said to hell with it and just go ahead, the quilt wasn't helping that much anyway. Hope looked at the Nikolai as she scooted over close to they red army soldier. Nikolai had a weird look appear on his face as he looked at how far she was away from him.

He leaned over and grabbed Hope, placing her between his legs gently. She sat there with her knees up and hands hugged around them, planted between his legs. She felt really awkward as she sat there with Nikolai, her back barley touching Nikolai's stomach.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her knees, Nikolai's hands laid over hers. Instantly she started feeling warm, not just her skin but her heart beaded with warmth and comfort. She just met these people, how could she be attracted to them at once.

"Are you warm yet?" Nikolai asked as he hugged tighter.

Hope let her back rest against him and relaxed herself for once. Her head nuzzled into his chest, and she breathed slowly and light.

"Yeah, thanks" She smiled in responce.

Nikolai closed his eyes and cracked a smile, the feeling with another woman made his heart brighten. He thought much more of this girl than the rest of wives he had. She was more than what he could expect, tough, beautiful,fun, and loves vodka! Even thought he just met this girl, she was quite a stunner for Nikolai. He could actually see a life together with this woman, with out killing her in the end!

Hope felt the same way, Nikolai was different, but in such a good way. She thought uniquely about him, a drunk Russian, strong, violent, yet he was warm hearted.

She looked up at him with her blue eyes, electrifying the Soviet by surprise.

"Can i have some of your vodka" She asked holding her hand out.

"Yours is right over there" He complained.

"But im too comfy to move" She smiled.

"Ugh, alright fine. Not too much though!" Nikolai replied.

He handed her the bottle and watched as she took it and opened the lid. Tilting her head back and letting the poison liquid run down into her mouth. She took 2 sips and closed the lid, putting it gently on the floor beside them.

Nikolai looked at those light pink lips that were wet from the vodka, he wanted to have a taste. They both had their eyes locked on each other, until they closed for a kiss. Nikolai's heart raced as he pressed his lips with her once more. He licked her top lips before moving down to the bottom, soaking up the left over vodka. Hope let her tongue pass by and search the Russians mouth, both sharing their vodka taste. Nikolai was enjoying this far more than ever, kissing the girl he loved dearly. Didn't seem like Nikolai but this girl found his soft spot.

Nikolai turned the german girl around, her legs wrapped around his waist, face to face. She stratled on top of Nikolai, while his hands settled on both of her hips. They both sat together and stared into each others eyes, lost. He moved in close and kissed her, letting his tongue slide by hers, making her shiver. She could feel his hand trail under her skirt and get closer to her private area.

"Mm, Nikolai, stop" She broke the kiss.

"What wrong? you dont like?" He sneered.

She felt his middle finger sneak through her panties and went inside her, roughly.

"Ahh" She moaned softly.

She watched the devilish grin appear on Nikolai's dirty face. He moved his finger in and out of her slowly, looking into her eyes. Her cheeks started to burn with a red color filling.

"You're pretty wet for Nikolai, Da?" Nikolai snarled into her neck.

He played and bit at her neck, earning multiple of heavy moans from her lips. Nikolai slowly forced her legs open a bit more, able to give her more pleasure with his finger. He pumped his finger harder and faster into her, making her breathe heavy into his ear.

"ahh, Nikolai" She giggled as the pleasure flowed through her veins.

"You like now?" Nikolai smiled as he looked at her stratal him.

Hope's hands were placed on Nikolai's shoulders, she stood on her knees just above him. He then inserted another finger into her, a louder groan eased from her dry mouth.

She leaned in and kissed Nikolai, this time it was different. They could both feel the electric motion in the air, the love and hate. Her tongue twined with his, slowly licking Nikolai's bottom lip. Hope teased as she bit at it, biting down harder each second.

They aparted the kiss for some air, Nikolai looked at her with his deep brown. He noticed that she had bags under eyes, and she looked more tired then him.

"Lets get some rest, shall we?" Nikolai said soft.

Hope nodded with a yawn, she turned and tossed in Nikolai's arms until she was comfortable. Finally she laid between Nikolai's legs, her back and head resting against his chest. Hope was so happy she had someone here to protect her and more. She began to really like this Nikolai character.

He wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep quietly.

Later that quite and disturbing night, Dempsey walked onto the stage. He stumbled across and looked around, looking at everyone quietly sleep. Even Richtofen was in a corner sleeping at the stage, which he never does. Dempsey pulled himself a quilt from a crate and sat down in middle. It was his turn to keep watch i guess, knowing everyone else was asleep. He glanced over at the Russian and the German girl, his jealous side starting to sneak up on him.

'How could she ever like that drunk and dirty Russian, he doesn't even have the greatest looks. Like myself' Dempsey thought to his own standards.

Dempsey sat alone as he watched for the un dead to attack at night.

The cinema was dead silent, only the cool wind made a rustle through the roof. Kino Der Toten was the the abandoned theater, with 5 humans and the un dead to fight against.


End file.
